


Promise Not to Promise Anymore

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Literally what it reads on the tin, M/M, Title from The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you deserve?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Not to Promise Anymore

It’s a weight on his chest that compelled him to wake up, eyelids fluttering open, the rays of sunlight peeking through the window nearly blinding him.

“Morning Freddy~” The voice mades his eyes shoot open, barely able to make out the dark locks in his blurry vision.

Even in the haze, Percy was able to raise his hand, gently cupping the figure’s cheek, “Good morning yourself Vax.” a breathless chuckle escaped him as he felt Vax lean into the touch.

“Sleep well?” he could feel Vax’s hands over his chest, keeping himself balanced.

Percy moved his hand to Vax’s wrists, balancing him as he scooted himself up on the headboard, where he could now see the playful, sultry smile on his lover’s lips, “Like the dead,” he whispered, closing the distance with a kiss.

He could feel his hands trail from Vax’s wrists to his waist, to his back, finally ending tangled in waves of dark hair as he deepened the kiss. Vax moaned into his mouth, his own hands wrapping around Percy’s shoulders.

His hands went limp in Vax’s hair as he pulled away, dropping them to his sides, “I’ve been selfish long enough, I’d like to wake up now,” his face drooped, refusing to look at Vax anymore, “For real this time…”

Vax stilled over him, “What makes you think this is a dream Percy?” gone from his voice was the same playful coy, in its place was a monotone, almost judgemental voice.

A bitter, cold laugh escaped him, making his head rise to face the one above him, “It’s too perfect,” his eyes stung, his vision growing hazier, “I’m too happy…”

“Do you think you deserve happiness Percival?” the same dark tone asked him, voice once honey sweet now venom-filled.

At this point Percy could only hear the figure taking Vax’s face, his eyes stinging, “No.” the answer came out as light as the smoke that seemed to fill his eyes, he barely even heard it leave his lips.

“Tell me then de Rolo,” he felt his nerves coil in the pit of his stomach, constricting him wherever he was, “What **_do_** you deserve?”

His eyes opened at that, staring at the ceiling instead of smoke. He moved his hands around, feeling his pajamas, the sheets, and, more importantly, the empty space next to him.

Percy turned his head, almost as if seeing the space would make it less empty. It was flawed logic at best, his breath coming out shakily at the sight.

Of course no one would be there...

Why would he think otherwise?


End file.
